five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Coś158
thumb|left|Azor (mój pieseł) Uwielbia gonić fenka (tryczka) Hejka jeśli wpadłeś tutaj żeby się dowiedzieć parę rzeczy o mnie to nie ma sprawy,zawsze siedzę na wiki więc pisz do mnie śmiało możesz mi zadawać pytania itp. Już mówię że jestem otaku ale tak naprawdę nie zawsze mam czas obejrzeć jakieś anime bo jak zawsze jestem na yt albo na czadzie,tak więc zapraszam na mój kanał https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHW06LobgJ5e8vT6Fv8J2gg. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec nie myśl sobie że pójdziesz sobie tak od razu nie nie musisz tu jeszcze zostać :D Jeśli chcesz żeby ci narysowała rysunek to śmiało,zazwyczaj rysuję albo gram lub oglądam. Jeśli chodzi o czat to tam naprawdę świetnie się gada i poznaję innych. Oczywiście mogę wpaść na czat jeśli ktoś chcę ze mną porozmawiać. Jestem moderatorką od (11 kwietnia 2015 , 11-04-2015) Jestem z tryczkiem od (28 kwietnia 2015 , 28-04-2015) No no to tyle jak na razie. thumb|left|Leniwiec Zbyszek Mówi że czytanie mojego profilu cię zaciekawi. (Mój zwierzak) thumb Kim jestem? Jestem dziewczyną która jest szalona i lubiana. Jestem również youtuberką,blogierką (mam zamiar zostać) i artystką. Często jestem aktywna na różnych portalach. Uwielbiam grać w fnaf pamiętam jak nie dawno grałam z koleżanką w fnaf i przeszłyśmy wszystkie noce :D Ale było strachu raczej bardziej dla mojej koleżanki. Uwielbiam tą grę!!!!thumb|left Moje teorie (Golden Freddy) Ja myślę że to kostium i w Fnaf kiedy szef oprowadzał Mike po restauracji pokazywał pomieszczenia żeby wiedział gdzie co i jak,gdy weszli do Backstage zobaczył golden frieddiego a następnie endoszkieleta który siedział a potem gdy Mike przyszedł do biura nagle przypomniał mu się golden freddy o godzinie (np.3:00)kiedy Mike zdjął kamerę miał halucynacje i nagle znowu przypomniał mu się golden freddy tylko że przed nim.I tak powstała halucynacja golden freddy a jumpscare wzięło się od tego że Mike wyobraził se jak by był w tym kostiumie a krzyk to chyba z nagrania z 4 nocy. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Spring Trap Kim on jest?? Spring Trap-Animatronik który w fnaf ukrywał się w kuchni (według mnie) dlatego kamera była niedostępna ponieważ jak wiadomo lubi nam przeszkadzać,blokował przejście dla innych animatroników dlatego było słychać garnki talerze itp. Wszyscy mówią że w środku jest pracownik prawdopodobne może być mordercą albo niewinnym pracownikiem który był podczas ,,Ugryzienia 87,, gdy wszyscy uciekali mógł pobiec za kulisy i tam znalazł strój który był zakurzony,porzucony i brudny. Gdy wychylił głowę za drzwi zobaczył jak pracownicy próbują wyłączyć foxiego i resztę. Spanikowany pracownik pomimo kurzu i brudu założył kostium i czekając na wyjście pracowników z pomieszczenia,patrzył ze strachem i z obrzydzeniem.Kiedy pracownicy poszli dzwonić po pomoc w zmienieniu trybu z dziennego chodzenia na nocny tryb. Był to dla niego świetny moment aby pobiec z kulisów do kuchni gdzie praktycznie pracował kucharz który uciekł ze strachem. Nie tracąc czasu pobiegł do kuchni i myślał gdzie się schować w końcu znalazł kryjówkę. Ukrył się i czekał jak sprawy się potoczą bał się każdej nocy animatroników nadal przechodząc z nocy na dzień itp. Kiedy wstał i usłyszał o Mike który miał pracować jako ochroniarz nocny. Niestety ale mu się to nie spodobało więc gdy był wieczór w końcu poszukał kamer i porozrywał kabelki niszcząc wszystko. Dlatego właśnie nie działają kamery w fnaf. Nie spodobało się mu ponieważ bał się że go znajdą i będą go uważać za animatronika. Ale według mnie to mógł być niewinny pracownik ponieważ: 1.Dostęp do kostiumów mają tylko pracownicy 2.Spanikował i zamiast biegnięcia w stronę drzwi wyjściowych pobiegł do kulis. 3.Nie chciał stracić pracę więc to zrobił 4.Nie wychodził z kuchni ponieważ mógł zostać złapany przez pracowników. A czemu w fnaf 3 kiedy Sprint Trap zdejmuję maskę jest jego czaszka która możliwe iż (nie posiada skóry ale ma za to organy itp) 1.Był głodny ale bał się ruszyć z miejsca bo mógł zrobić hałas z powodu naczyń zostawionych w kuchni. 2.Robaki i szczury go gryzły zjadając go po woli. 3.Nie mógł się umyć z powodu tego samego co w pierwszym tylko z powodu mycia. 4.Nawet gdy próbował zdjąć kostium to się nie dało ponieważ kostium był już za ciasny ale on wcześniej próbował wejść w go (kiedy jeszcze nie był taki ciasny) thumb Moje ulubione animatroniki Chica The chicken (fnaf) Foxy The pirate (fnaf) Bonnie The bunny (fnaf) Golden Freddy (fnaf) The Mangle (fnaf2) Toy Chica (fnaf2) Toy Bonnie (fnaf2) Spring Trap (fnaf3) Co o mnie sądzicie/wcielenia Karmelove eeeeeeee... Myślę że jesteś fajna Ami Drawing Studio Jesteś spox. Fanka FNAF jesteś ok Sandrian Hmmm.... Co mogę powiedzieć? Jesteś spoko lecz czasem denerwujesz mnie.. Daje ci 8/10 ;-; nawet spoko jesteś Wcielenia Kot lub człowiek Kot-Po przemianie jestem czarnym kotem z zieloną czapką węża, słucham wszystko po kociemu i walczę z wrogami. Człowiek-Robię wszystko jak zawsze dopuki nie zamienie się w kota. Kot Ninja-Jestem ninją hacia XD Animatronik pies-Jestem suczką rasy dalmatończyk ^.^ Piesełka-można i mówić pesełek gdyż nie chcę abyście się tym męcczyli (lol) Pikachu-najlepsze wcielenie Przezwisko gadatliwa-nadano mi takie przezwisko przez Quna2, prawda jest taka że ciągle wypominam wszystkim o regulaminie nwm dlaczego nikt o nich nie pamięta. Gadam przez cały czas o the forest i różnych rzeczach. Żartowniśka-nadałam se takie przezwisko po prostu XD profesjonalistka od wku*wiani-Quna2 wkurzył się i nadał mi takie przezwisko. Czatowa rodzinka/właściciel/trener Blurellious-Zaj*bisty właściciel/trener